Romance Theme Challenge: Will and Ronny
by Destiny45
Summary: In response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes challenge, a series of drabbles on Operation Overdrive's adrenaline junkies: Will and Ronny! --story currently on hiatus--
1. Quest

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: I've always wanted to do another Romance Theme Challenge, ever since my first one about Adam and Tanya (my favorite couple, EVER!!!) **

**I just hadn't found a PR couple that sparked my theme challenge creative writing juices, until I watched Operation Overdrive and discovered my new, favorite couple: Will and Ronny! I absolutely love the chemistry between these two, adrenaline-junkie rangers. **

**A big shout-out to Overdrive Red, whose Romance Theme Challenge on Mack and Rose gave me the inspiration to start this project. **

**The following are all one-shot drabbles about Will and Ronny. The chapters are not meant to be arranged chronologically or be related to each other, unless noted. Hope you enjoy! – Destiny45**

* * *

Quest

_(Takes place during "The Underwater World") _

Going from super spy to team player, Will was still having doubts about deciding to join Operation Overdrive. Yet now, sitting in the driver's seat of a hypersonic, private plane to the lost island of Atlantis on a quest to save the world, the view didn't look too bad to Will. Especially with Ronny sitting next to him.

Ronny Robinson was different from the snooty and shallow gals he had usually met while working undercover in the world of the rich and famous. Will loved how, like him, the racecar driver had also lived life in the fast lane, though certainly in a much more literal sense. Ronny was outgoing, outspoken and… OK, Will admitted to himself, she was outstandingly HOT!

"This is so sweet," Will heard Ronny exclaim from other pilot seat beside him. "I can't wait to turn off that autopilot."

"Why wait?" he asked her. "Let's see what this puppy can do."

"No way!" replied Ronny firmly. "Andrew said stick to the flight plan," repeated Ronny, citing what their Operation Overdrive founder had said before they left home.

"I'm not used to people telling me 'no'," retorted Will slowly, sounding confused that his usual, smooth charm had not worked on Ronny.

"Well, get used to it," answered Ronny sassily, looking him directly in the eyes. "No."

Will pouted for about a half a second before switching the plane off autopilot anyway. The jet's engines responded with a great roar. Will hollered as a huge smile crossed.

"Will!" squealed Ronny in distress at disobeying Mr. Hartford's directions, though her eyes couldn't hide her inner need for speed.

And inside too, Will couldn't hide the fact he was upset that Ronny had not seemed to succumb so easily to his suave self. He was not used to being presented with a challenge when it came to wooing women. And yet, Ronny's stubborn self-confidence and independent streak made Will like the yellow ranger all the more.

Will decided right then in there -- in the middle of the mission to find the Atlantis jewel -- that he would make it his personal quest to capture Ronny's heart.

After all, Will was not used to being told 'no.'


	2. Impression

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Impression 

_(Takes place sometime after "Kick into Overdrive") _

Slick, smooth and ready to rumble, like her favorite racecar, Ronny remembered. That had been her first impression of Will Aton.

True that in the past, she had always gone for the stereotypically, handsome, all-American athletes, more like Mack. Having been on the racing circuit for years now, Ronny was surrounded by many Macks all day long.

Perhaps that was why Ronny was finding herself attracted to Will. He was different than her usual impression of tall, dark and handsome. Will was long, lean and more exotic-looking. And then there were those fierce, braids, making him look tricked out, just like wild decorations she put on her own drive.

Just like his look, Ronny saw how Will loved to live on the edge. He didn't shy away from breaking the rules or pushing the limits of what was allowed, just the same way she would push the gas pedal to the floor on the speedways, throwing caution to the wind. Ronny never knew what to expect next from Will, like when he would take their plane off its course to more freely fly the friendly skies or when he tricked his teammates into thinking he was quitting Operation Overdrive just to trick their enemy into handing over the statue the rangers needed.

Will's loose canon ways made him dangerous. And that most of all was what Ronny had realized made her start to like him.

"Hey, daydreamer," she suddenly heard Will whisper enticingly into her ear. "You ready to go test-drive our new zords?"

If just Will's warm breath on her ear gave her such great goose bumps, Ronny thought, she was starting to realize she could be in for the wildest ride of her life.


	3. Confidence

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate all the reviews. Thanks for all the feedback on this Will/Ronny theme challenge so far. I hope it will inspire other authors to write more stories on this great couple! **

**Just a reminder for this theme challenge, all the chapters are independent of one another a.k.a. each chapter is its own mini-story about Will and Ronny and is not built on or based off of any chapter that has come before or will come after it… unless specifically noted. **

**Wanted to clear that up just 'cause of some things said in the reviews. OK, back to the story. Hope y'all enjoy! **

Confidence 

(Note: Chapter not based on any particular episode)

"_Take that!" yelled Will, swinging his leg sideways and destroying the last of Flurious' foot soldiers that had been attacking him. _

_The black ranger quickly scanned the battlefield inside the ancient temple. He noticed the rest of the rangers were still tied up with their set of foot soldiers, or Chillers as Flurious called them. Meanwhile, Flurious' new monster, FroZone, was making his way toward the treasure chest on the altar the rangers had been trying to recover. _

"_Will, go get the treasure chest!" shouted Mack as he elbowed a Chiller in the chin._

"_Consider it done," replied Will with great self-assuredness, starting to run toward the precious prize._

"_Not if I can help it!" FroZone said in icy voice, positioning himself solidly between Will and the treasure chest._

"_Time to turn up the heat," growled Will as he got out his gun. _

"_Will, remember Mr. Hartford said FroZone can only be destroyed with a direct hit to his heart!" called out Ronny._

_And what a tiny heart it was, Will noticed. He knew villains didn't have much of a heart, but FroZone's was about the size of an ice cube. To melt that monster's heart, Will realized, would take a direct bull-eye shot. _

"_Please Ron, no worries!" dismissed Will, placing his hands pompously on his hips. "My aim is always perfect, just like I am." _

_Will raced after FroZone, who for a monster of solid ice was pretty fluid on his feet. FroZone reached the altar just steps ahead of Will and seized the treasure chest. Seeing he would have to act fast to recover the relic, Will somersaulted through the air over FroZone's head and landed on the other side of the altar. _

"_I've got you now, you cheap excuse for a pirate," boasted Will, confident there was no way he'd miss the monster's heart. _

_Yet Will's own heart nearly froze when he realized his shot had gone just wide of its small target. FroZone, realizing he was still alive, began an avalanche of evil laughter. Will's knees melted in confounded shock that he actually missed with his blaster. _

"_Guess your confidence is just cheap talk," howled FroZone. "You're a pathetic excuse for a ranger." _

"_Get back here!" shouted Will furiously, but FroZone had already disappeared… with the treasure chest. _

_Will held his head in horror as his other fist slammed against the altar angrily. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO…"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO…" murmured Will, shaking his head from side to side in distress.

"Wake up, Will! WILL!!!" he foggily heard coming from Ronny, his teammate… and longtime crush.

"Huh, wha…?!?" stuttered Will as his eyes flashed open.

"You dozed off, Sleepy Head," replied Ronny, rolling her eyes at him affectionately.

Trying to shake of his sleep, Will lifted his head off the back of the wall to see Mr. Hartford, Ronny and the rest of the rangers rushing around the Operations Overdrive Commander Center in a flurry of activity. Then, all the details of his recent dream came rushing back -- going after FroZone, the missed shot and the treasure chest now in the enemy's hands. Nassau swept over Will, who fought the urge to run to the nearest restroom.

"FroZone is back," said Mack seriously as he swept by Will.

"He's going to try to use the treasure chest to locate the next jewel," said Rose worriedly.

"We have to go after him!" said Dax with great determination.

"Rangers, move out!" ordered Mr. Hartford.

Will followed the rest of his team outside to where their vehicles stood at the ready. The other rangers put the keys in the ignition, yet Will stood frozen staring at his cycle. The memory of his shot missing FroZone kept replaying through his mind like a paralyzing, broken record.

"Will, what are you waiting for?" asked Mack impatiently. "We have to go stop FroZone!"

"You… you guys go ahead," warbled Will, failing in his attempts to sound careless. "This mission is easy. It doesn't need four rangers. I don't have to go."

"Come on, Will, of course we need you!" said Dax, looking at his friend like he was crazy. "We can't take any chances of letting Flurious get his hands on the jewel."

"I'M NOT GOING!" shouted Will, turning his back to his team and walking briskly back toward the Hartford mission.

"I can't believe Will would pick now of all times to slip back into his old ways of not wanting to be part of the team," said Rose in disbelief. "FroZone is really tough. We all really need to be together on this."

"I don't think that's it this time, Rose," said Ronny slowly. "You guys go ahead. I'll go get Will."

* * *

"OK, what's wrong with you?" demanded Ronny, who was ignored by a video-game engrossed Will.

"HEY!" shouted Will angrily as Ronny snatched the remote out of his hands.

"You're usually racing out the door when it's time to battle, wanting to be the first one out there to fight the monster," continued Ronny.

"This monster isn't worthy of all five of us fighting him," scoffed Will. "So, I decided to sit this one out."

"Will, please for once cut the smooth-talking cover-up and get real," pleaded Ronny. "Is the real reason you don't want to go 'cause you're rattled by the fact you missed that shot on your chance to destroy the monster and recover the treasure chest?"

"I'm not needed on this mission today," said Will softly in a voice to Ronny that seemed dismissive, yet also filled with self-doubt.

"You're not used to having your confidence shaken up, are you?" asked Ronny sympathetically.

"I…" started Will, pausing when he realized for once he had no idea what to say.

"Look, we all mess up sometimes," began Ronny. "Nobody expects you to be perfect."

"I'm always perfect," said Will quietly, not looking at Ronny. "I don't know what happened today. I thought I was the best fighter on the team."

"Oh please, but I guess it's good to know your ego isn't damaged beyond repair," said Ronny sarcastically.

"Ronny, what if I am just not good enough to beat FroZone?" asked Will, looking up at her with an emotional vulnerability she'd never seen from him before.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Ronny answered encouragingly. "But I do know that I would never stop racing if I got a bad time on the track one day. And I would never stop being a ranger if I had one bad fight. I love being a ranger. I know you do, too."

"I don't know…" started Will, getting up and moving away from her.

"Will…" pleaded Ronny desperately, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Will's heart ached again, though this time as he stared into Ronny's tear-filled eyes that were full of concern. He hadn't realized how much she cared about him as part of the team or how well she knew him. Will did love being a ranger, but…

"Ronny, Will!" Mack's voice suddenly came through their Overdrive Trackers. "We need your help."

"Will, come on!" begged Ronny as she ran toward the door. "WILL!!!"

"I can't Ronny, I'm sorry," said Will blatantly, turning around so she wouldn't see the tears of sorrow and fear in his eyes.

* * *

_(5 minutes later) _

After taking the time he needed to compose himself, Will slid down the fireman's pole to the Operation Overdrive Command Center. Just 'cause he wasn't going to the battle against FroZone didn't mean Will didn't want to watch. He joined Mr. Hartford and his butler, Spencer, who were taking in the fight on the center's big-screen monitor.

"Have the won yet?" asked Will, trying not sound too concerned.

"They probably would have if their whole team was there," said Mr. Hartford gravely.

"Ummm…" said Will, looking away in embarrassment.

"You're going to get it for making Will think he's any less than an amazing ranger!" he suddenly heard Ronny say over the monitor.

"I don't think so!" shot back FroZone. "Take that!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!" he heard Ronny scream over the monitor as one of FroZone's attacks blew up right in front of her.

"Ronny!" shouted Will in horror, echoing the cries of her other teammates at the scene. "I have to go help her! I have to go be with me team!"

"Took him long enough," commented Mr. Hartford under his breath to Spencer.

"You'd think a girl like Ronny, who loves racecars, wouldn't get along so well with a guy so slow," mused Spencer as he watched Will leave for the battle.

* * *

"Oh no, FroZone opened the treasure chest!" shouted Rose in horror. "It's now going to send out a tracking signal and put the clue to next jewel in the box."

"I will get the next jewel for Flurious!" cackled FroZone haughtily.

"Don't be so over-confident!" shouted Ronny furiously. "The only thing you're getting is payback for what you did to Will," she added, charging at the monster with her blaster.

"We have to get to the treasure chest!" said Mack determinedly as he tore his eyes away from Rose's attack on FroZone.

"Uhhh, guys?" interrupted Rose. "We've got more problems."

"More Chillers!" whined Dax. "We're not going to get to the chest in time! What are we going to do???"

"Go back to the ice tray!" the three heard a voice suddenly shout from behind them as laser blasts came firing out toward the Chillers.

"Will!" exclaimed Mack, Rose and Dax in unison.

"You guys take care of the Chillers," said Mack. "I'm going retrieve the treasure chest."

"Right," replied the three.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" they suddenly heard someone scream.

"RONNY, NO!" shouted Will in horror, seeing FroZone grabbing the girl in a chokehold.

Will rushed toward where the two had been battling. Rose and Dax quickly followed him, but were blocked by the approaching Chillers. Yet, Will didn't notice that the pair were no longer behind him. His only thought was on helping Ronny.

"Will, shoot him… in the heart!" gasped Ronny as FroZone's grip around her neck tightened. "It's the only way to destroy him for good."

"You missed once before, and you'll miss again," taunted FroZone. "There's no way you'll make the shot."

And he could be right, Will began to doubt. FroZone was holding Ronny across his body as a shield, leaving only a tiny corner of his already miniscule heart exposed. With a loud wheeze, Ronny lost her power to stay in ranger form as FroZone continued to try to choke his opponent into defeat. Will's anxiety doubled as he noticed Ronny's face had started to turn as blue. The black ranger realized he would have to act fast to save her.

"Shoot, Will!" coughed Ronny.

"But the target's so small…" started Will nervously. "And you're not in ranger form. If I miss, I could hit you, and you could be hurt. Or even worse, I could destroy you instead of the monster."

"You're the best, Will," wheezed Ronny. "I… I believe in you."

With his own heart racing, Will took aim at the monster's…

* * *

"You know, I would have been fine without your help," scoffed Ronny as they parked their vehicles in front of the Hartford mansion.

"Please, I saved your butt today," replied Will pompously. "I'm just that good."

"Whatever," said Ronny wryly.

"But hey, wait up," Will added, pulling her back as their friends went inside with the treasure chest.

"Awwww, is this really important?" whined Ronny. "I don't want to miss them opening the treasure chest. This could be a one-in-a-lifetime thing."

"And so might this," said Will lowly -- half to himself -- before looking Ronny in the eyes. "I wanted to… thank you. For what you said earlier. I really needed to hear all that, and it really meant a lot to me that you were there for me when my confidence was down."

"Anytime," replied Ronny, squeezing his arm affectionately. "And, I do owe you a huge thanks for saving my life today. That shot was perfect. You destroyed FroZone in one blow, but I have to ask. What made you change your mind and decide to come fight?"

"Not that I normally let fear dictate my life, but today, there was something that I was more afraid of than missing the shot at FroZone's heart," responded Will.

"And what was that?" asked Ronny.

"I was more afraid of seeing my friends get hurt," said Will softly. "And of loosing you."

"Well, in any case, I'm just glad you have your confidence back," smiled Ronny.

"Yeah me, too," agreed Will. "Otherwise, I may not have had the confidence to do this."

And with that, Will hooked a finger around Ronny's chin and pressed their lips gently together for their first kiss. After a few seconds, Will stepped back. He smiled when he saw that Ronny's eyes were still closed and her lips puckered up.

"Come on now, Ronny," Will called back to her as he started toward the mansion. "We don't want to miss the opening of the treasure chest. It could be a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

"Will Aton, you…" growled Ronny, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "Well, at least he's back to the old, cocky, confident Will," she added more brightly to herself, before racing after him and leaping onto his back.


	4. Beautiful

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

Beautiful

_(Note: Chapter not based on any particular episode) _

"AHHHH- CHOO!"

Ronny's last sneeze was so big that its force hurled her upright in bed. She wiped her nose for the millionth time as she fell back in bed amongst a sea of crumbled tissues and racing magazines. Still sniffing, Ronny reached for the ice pack on her nightstand that was situated amongst three, empty bowl of chicken soup -- one for every day she'd been sick in bed that week.

Rotating the thermometer in her mouth, Ronny cursed the doctor who had confined her to bed until her temperature went down. Ronny missed going on Operation Overdrive adventures. She missed seeing the other rangers, who had been ordered not to go near her.

And most of all, she missed seeing her boyfriend, Will. Although, as Ronny glanced over in the mirror at her cherry tomato nose and overly pale face, she realized Will not seeing her right now was probably a good thing. She looked worse than a wreck at the racetrack. At that moment though, her reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's hungry?" Ronny heard an all-too-familiar, smooth voice ask, causing her eyebrows to shoot up in horror.

"Will!" gasped Ronny, which was followed by a fit of coughing as she tried to her face behind a pillow. "Mr. Hartford says none of the rangers are supposed to go near me while I'm sick!"

"And since when have I ever followed the rules?" smirked Will. "So, how's my girlfriend?" he asked gently. "Although from the sound of that coughing, I'm guessing not so well."

"And worse now that you're here!" said Ronny, worrying he would break up with her as soon as he saw how ugly she looked with her cold.

"Even if I've brought you real food?" sang Will.

"Give me that!" exclaimed Ronny, throwing aside the pillow and grabbing the bag Will was holding. "Curly fries and a triple-decker cheese burger! My favorite!"

"Come on now," boasted Will. "Did I not do well sneaking up here to bring you a treat?

"But why would you want to come see me now?" inquired Ronny. "I look so awful 'cause of my cold."

"Awww Ron, you always look beautiful to me," said Will, blushing slightly as he pushed one of her curls back behind her ear. "Besides, I've missed you."

"Me too," responded Ronny, smiling shyly before a playful grin took over. "Do you want to give me a kiss to show me how much?" she teased as she puckered up her lips.

"Don't push your luck," laughed Will, tickling her outstretched mouth with a french fry before sitting down beside and putting an arm around his girl.


	5. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

Take My Hand

_(Takes place after the episode, "The Underwater World") _

"Thanks Mack, for covering for me with your dad back there about what went on at Atlantis," said Will sheepishly, referring to their recent adventure in the submerged, ocean temple.

"No problem," replied Mack. "That's what teammates do -- help each other out. But it seems like you finally got that message today."

"Yeah, it really was stupid of me to run off and try to open the egg by myself," continued Will.

"Definitely!" concurred Dax enthusiastically. "Especially when we got back here to the Command Center and Rose opened it, in like, two seconds!"

"OK, OK, I've learned my lesson," said Will begrudgingly once the laughter had died down. "From now on, I'm going to try to work better with my teammates. And my friends."

"Sounds like a smart plan to me, and well, I would know one!" said Rose, rolling her eyes with playful pompousness. "Anyway, let's get going to the local library. I can't wait to read more about the Sword of Neptune that was pictured in the scroll we found inside the egg we recovered on Atlantis."

Sounding their agreement, Rose's teammates eagerly followed the pink ranger out the door. Will made to go with them, but at that moment, he felt a strong arm yank him backward. As he caught sight of the door closing behind the rest of the rangers, Will turned around to see an angry Ronny standing behind him.

"_A HOT, angry Ronny,"_ thought Will coyly to himself, who had formed a crush on the yellow ranger in the short weeks since they'd become teammates.

"I hope learning to work with your teammates and your friends was not the ONLY lesson you learned today, Will Anton!" huffed Ronny.

"Uhhh, underwater worlds can be really wet?" asked Will, raising his eyebrows while flashing her a confused grin.

"NO!" shouted Ronny, placing her hands angrily on her hips. "Mack told me that you wouldn't let him pull you up at first when you were hanging off the ledge above the lava lake inside the temple."

"Ohhhhhhhh," drawled Will as his eyes lit up in recollection.

"NEXT TIME, someone offers you help, you take it!" demanded Ronny. "If you ever again are about to fall to your death, and I'm standing right above you, you better take my hand! I don't ever want to have to constantly worry after what Mack told me that your arrogant, pride is going to hurt our team's mission!"

"Again, trust me, I learned my lesson today," replied Will solemnly, before getting a playful glint in his eye. "You know Ronny, you seem awfully concerned for my safety for someone who just claims to care about the team getting its mission done."

"Uhhhh, well," stalled Ronny, rubbing the back of her neck as her face flushed crimson. "Well… you're my friend! And of course, you were my partner on this mission. I mean, if you got hurt, that would reflect badly on me, too."

"I don't think that is just it," teased Will. "I think you were so worried about me, because you have a crush on me."

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Ronny horrified, though unable to hide her blush or embarrassed smile. "I certainly, a crush, I mean, there's no way I…"

"Admit it," sighed Will conceitedly. "You didn't want me to get hurt so that I could come back and ask you out on a date."

"Will, you are the most pompous, pig-headed person I have ever met!" shot back Ronny, getting right up into his face before marching swiftly away. "I take it back. I would never want you to take my hand. I wouldn't even offer it to you. In fact, I hope you fall in a pit of hot lava on our next mission!"

"She's in love with me," smirked Will as the door slammed shut behind Ronny. "Well, who wouldn't be?" he added, smiling and winking at his own reflection in a nearby mirror.


	6. Song

Disclaimer: Neither "Power Rangers" nor "Hannah Montana" belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

A/N: The song this chapter is centered around is from the Disney Channel Show, "Hannah Montana," which is about a high-school girl who lives a double-life as a pop star. I think a bunch of you might know the song, "If We Were A Movie," 'cause I've seen it used in a bunch of PR romance videos, including a REALLY good Chad/Kelsey one by YouTube user velmagirly71494 that partly inspired this chapter.

Will and Ronny's relationship reminds me of Chad and Kelsey's; two really good, adventurous buddies whose friendship definitely has the potential to grow into something more. Plus just for me personally, I also find Kelsey and Ronny individually really annoying, but so cute when they are coupled up with Chad and Will respectively.

Anyway, enough of my babbling. Hope y'all like the chapter!

* * *

Song

_(Note: Chapter not based on any particular Operation Overdrive episode) _

"I can't believe we have to go to Hannah Montana concert, because Mr. Hartford thinks her necklace might be one of the jewels we're searching for," grumbled Ronny, who fancied herself more of a rebel rocker than a teenie bob popper.

"I can't believe we have to go to Hannah Montana concert, because Mr. Hartford thinks her necklace might be one of the jewels we're searching for!!" said Dax excitedly. "How cool is that?!?"

"Figures Dax of all people would be into an investigation that involved a teen pop sensation," mused Ronny wryly.

"Hey it's not all bad," commented Will coyly. "Hannah's backup dancers are HOT!"

The last comment by Will, Ronny's longtime crush, put the yellow ranger in an even worse mood. It was bad enough she was stuck listening to yet another stupid pop idol, whose silly songs had lyrics that were all just full of fluff that would never resonate in her own life. Now, not only did Ronny realize this mission was going to torture her ears, but here eyes as well as she watched Will oogle Hannah Montana's college-aged, model-esque dancers.

"Even going with Mack and Rose the library to read up on the necklace would be better than this," said Ronny sourly. "Look, can we just find the pesky pop princess, get the necklace and get out of here?"

"Too late, she's already taken the stage," pointed out Dax. "We'll have to let Hannah finish her set and keep an eye on her from back stage, just to make sure no monsters attack while she's singing."

"We'll have to stay to see the show? Too bad," said Will sarcastically as he gave a flirtatious wink at one of the dancers, who blushed in response.

Ronny's own eyes meanwhile narrowed angrily as she watched Will charm the blonde and redhead. Sizing up the dancers in their ultra low tank-tops and booty-hugging shorts, Ronny felt super unsexy in her full body-covering, black Operation Overdrive uniform. Next to the girls with perfect hair, makeup and outfits, Ronny wondered if Will would ever see her anything more than a friend, just as Hannah Montana started to sing:

"_Uh oh, here you go again_

_Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming  
You got everybody star struck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie,  
You'd be the right guy,  
And I'd be the best friend,  
That you'd fall in love with.  
In the end,  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song"_

"Man look at that blonde go!" whistled Will as one of the backup dancers shimmed along stage in way that made Ronny wondered whether this concert really was for appropriate for teens.

"I gotta go with you on this one, Will," agreed Dax, nodding his head eagerly. "Hannah's dancers are really smokin' oakin'!"

"What do you think, Ronny?" asked Will, barely taking his eyes off the provocative pair.

"Great, just great," replied the yellow ranger bitterly through gritted teeth.

"_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in"_Hannah Montana's song really did mirror her own situation with Will, Ronny begrudgingly had to admit to herself. It was taking more effort than usually required of her in battle to put up a brave face in front of Will.

And seeing Will so completely fixated on the dangerously good-looking dancers, Ronny began to lose hope that he could ever have a crush on her back. Then Ronny shook her head hard. No, she was Ronny Robinson, champion racecar driver. She ALWAYS came in first. And Ronny knew that if she hung in there, she could make herself number one in Will's heart, too.

_"Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing, could be amazing"_

"You know Ronny, you're being really cool for someone who hates this kind of stuff," commented Will. "We should go to a rock concert sometime to make up for you being such a good sport today and all."

"OOO, the 'Triple-Header Head-Banger Bash' is in town next weekend!" said Ronny excitedly. "Three hours of non-stop, ragin' rock."

"Uh no, please count me out," said Dax, holding his head in pain at just the mention of heavy metal music.

"So, I guess it's gonna be just the two of us then," concluded Will, putting an arm affectionately around Ronny.

The yellow ranger ducked her head so that Will wouldn't see her cheeks flush red. Maybe Hannah Montana was right after all, admitted Ronny. Mayeb best friends really could fall in love in the end… and not just in the movies.

"_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song"  
_


	7. What if…?

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

A/N: A scene from this week's episode, "Face to Face, Pt. 1," really inspired me in doing this theme. Yes, I made some slight changes to the dialogue that was actually used to fit the theme, but hey, this is my story:-) It's pretty easy to tell which parts were from the actual episode and where it breaks off into my original plotline…

* * *

What if…?

_(Takes place during the episode, "Face to Face, Pt. 1") _

"And did I tell you it could reach Moc-2 in less than 30 seconds?" said Mack excitedly, as he described his Operation Overdrive Sonic Streaker plane to his teammates.

"Only about 30 times," chuckled Will through his amused exasperation, putting down his drink and following Mack into the mansion's Rec Room.

"And the super thrusters boost its speed to Moc-3 in less than a minute," continued Will's girlfriend, Ronny. "That's amazing, Mack, but we've heard all about it," she added in a sarcastic tone.

"They're just jealous, Mack," comforted Dax, turning around from his video game. "I think the Sonic Streaker sound slammin'!" he exclaimed, punctuated by pounding fists with the red ranger.

"Good news, team!" greeted Rose as she entered, holding the ancient scroll they'd recently recovered. "I think I made some progress, figuring out how to read this parchment."

"Don't tell me!" said Ronny, growing sarcastic again. "You looked it up in the alien's English dictionary?" she teased, causing Will exchange grins with his girlfriend.

"Noooooo," replied Rose, rolling her eyes at the other girl. "But I called a colleague at the university, Professor Ryan. He's a total genius when it comes to languages and codes. I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure any of it out."

"Sweet," responded Dax excitedly. "What if I came along? I've never been to jolly 'ole England," he added, laying a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Hey, what if you took Mack along with you, too?" suggested Will sly, slapping the red ranger on the back. "He can tell you all about the Sonic Streaker."

"Great idea!" said Mack eagerly, not picking up on Will's sarcastic scheme to pass the excited pilot off to a new audience. "Hey Rose, check it out! The main turbines can generate over 1,000 horsepower…" described Mack as he put his arm around Rose.

Will and Ronny exchanged victorious grins as Dax and Rose's own mouths sagged at the thought of listening to Mack go on about the Sonic Streaker for a whole plane flight. The blue and pink rangers turned around and gave Will a playful stare of mild resentment as they exited the room… with Mack still speeding along talking almost as fast as his new plane was. Giving his teammates a smug wave goodbye, Will then turned his attention to Ronny on the other couch, leaping over and laying full across her body.

"Way to go, Will, getting rid of Mack," said Ronny happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "I was going to be super sick if I had to hear about the Sonic Streaker one more time."

"Or what if I just suggested Mack go along Dax and Rose, so the rest of the team would be out of the house for awhile, and we could have some alone time together?" asked Will huskily, finishing brushing his lips against the bottom of her own while starting to run his hand seductively up the side of her chest.

"Will!" squealed Ronny nervously. "Spencer and Mr. Hartford are still here! What if they walk in on us???"

"What if you just shut up now so I can spend the rest of the afternoon making love to the woman I love?" whispered Will, looking at his girlfriend with tender passion.

"Ummmm yeah, I can do that," giggled Ronny, as she turned a deep crimson. "Yeah, I can definitely do that," she breathed in luxuriously as Will began to nuzzle at her neck, letting her love of him and being with him run through her.


	8. Color

Disclaimer: Neither "Power Rangers" nor "Hannah Montana" belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

Color

_(Note: Chapter not based on any particular Operation Overdrive episode) _

"Will, we need to talk," Mr. Hartford began as he briefed the Operation Overdrive team in the Command Center. "I've been noticing you've been having some trouble recently handling the Speed Driver, the Zord that come along with the black ranger position."

"I have?!?" asked Will in surprise as he looked around his friends, who all avoided eye contact. "But…"

"So, I've decided it is in the best interests of the team to make Rose the new black ranger," concluded Mr. Hartford.

"Does this mean I'm off the team!?!?" asked Will aghast.

"Not at all!" replied Mr. Hartford. "You will be the pink ranger from now on."

"THE PINK RANGER?!?!" gasped Will, souring as he heard his friends snickering in the background. "Oh HELLZ NO, I'm not wearing pink. Can't Rose and I keep our colors, but just switch Zords?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Will," cut in Spencer. "The Zords are programmed to respond to rangers' uniform colors, and plus, I refuse to repaint those monstrous vehicles. I have enough to do around her, with oh, making our guests lemonade and hanging off of buildings when Mr. Hartford feels you need a lesson in teamwork."

"This is so unfair!!!" grumbled Will as he stormed out of the Command Center. "I'd rather quit being a ranger than wear pink!"

"NO!" exclaimed Mack and Dax in unison.

"You can't quit the team!" exclaimed Ronny panicked as she ran after him. "Will, WILL!!!"

"Guess somebody still hasn't learned their lesson fully about being a team player," sighed Rose.

* * *

"Will, can we please talk about this??" Ronny begged desperately as she chased him through the Rec Room.

Despite that he had long had a crush on Ronny, Will was positive even the spunky yellow ranger would not be able to boost his spirits right now. All that flashed through Will's head was his room and his wardrobe looking like Barbie's bedroom. And the thought of posing in team photographs while wearing tight, pink spandex… Will willed himself not to puke at the thought.

"Wait, please!!!" he once again heard Ronny call after him.

"Why BOTHER?!?" shouted Will, stopping and spinning around so suddenly that Ronny skidded into him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't fall, but quickly letting go when he realized how badly he was blushing.

"You can't leave," said Ronny strongly. "I'd… I'd miss you too much," she added more quietly.

"Look, I don't want to leave you, I mean, any of you!" Will added quickly as his tone and expression grew more gentle. "But being pink… it's a Man Law thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Will, it's an honor to be chosen as ranger," began Ronny.

"Forgive me, but I am not really thrilled with having the honor of being the first-ever, male, pink ranger," snorted Will. "Driving around in a pink vehicle, having pink bed sheets upstairs, having to wear pink shirts everyday…"

"But being a ranger is not about what color you are," argued Ronny. "It's about saving the world."

"I… I was being pretty selfish," admitted Will after a long pause. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about being part of a team."

"Plus," began Ronny, getting a playful glint in her eye. "All girls know that only real men wear pink."

"Oh really?" responded Will while flashing Ronny a flirtatious grin.

"Oh, yes! And you're the manliest man I know!" she added, topping it off with quick kiss on Will's cheek.

"WELLLLL, I guess when you put it that way, I have to stay!" Will smiled widely, rubbing his cheek to try and cover up his blush. "Especially if there will be more of those kisses involved?"

"I, well, you know…" stammered Ronny as her own cheeks grew hot.

Yet Will's question was never answered as the rest of their ranger teammates as well as Mr. Hartford and Spencer suddenly swarmed into the Rec Room. The two adults were nodding pleased as Dax whistled while Rose and Mack exchanged knowing smiles. Will and Ronny quickly turned away from each other, now both completely red in the face.

"I guess, you all heard everything," said Will embarrassedly.

"And saw everything!" exclaimed Dax, winking and giving Will a big thumb's up before being elbowed in the ribs by Rose.

"Congratulations, Will!" cut in Mr. Hartford. "You passed!"

"What do you mean?" asked Will slowly.

"This was a test to see if you really had become a team player," explained Mr. Hartford.

"So, I don't have to be the pink ranger?" inquired Will, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Nope," replied Mr. Hartford. "You are still the black ranger!"

"YES!!!!" shouted Will, pumping his fist in the air. "Uhhh, not that what color I am matters as long as I get to help save the world and help people out and…" Will added quickly, looking embarrassedly at Mr. Hartford.

"Don't worry, Will," reassured Mr. Hartford. "Man Laws, I get them, too."

"So wait, this was all a set up??!?" Will asked, looking around at everyone.

"Gotcha!!!" grinned Ronny.

"But you know, Will, if you really want to have Barbie's bedroom, I can steal some of Rose's bedsheets for you sometime," teased Mack.

"You wouldn't dare!" growled Rose as she led Mack and the others back down to the Command Center.

Ronny made to go with the rest, but stopped when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Will staring at her intently. Immediately, Ronny once again felt her cheeks grow hot.

"So, was that kiss you gave me part of the setup, too?" asked Will.

"Wouldn't you like to find out!" responded Ronny coyly before following the others.

And Will at that moment decided he would


	9. Perception

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

A/N: Well, this theme challenge is back on after its hiatus. I hope y'all enjoy!

Perception

_(Takes place after the episode, "Ronny on Empty, Pt. 2") _

Will untied his black cape, taking off his plastic bone gloves and removing his skeleton shirt he had put on for Ronny's Halloween costume party at the mansion that night. The black ranger then stared at in the bathroom mirror at the white paint he still had all over his face and sighed. Clearing all the makeup off his face was going to take forever. Now, Will remembered why he hated Halloween, especially the dressing up in costume part.

"This will help get all that face paint off," he suddenly heard someone at the doorway say.

Will spun around to see Ronny standing at the entrance to boys' bathroom. He noticed she had already switched back into her Operation Overdrive uniform and gotten off the vampire teeth she had painted on her face as part of her Halloween costume. Though glad to see the teeth he found kinda freaky gone, Will wished she hadn't been so quick to change out of the red, strapless gown and long, black lace clock she had also used as part of her costume. Will thought she had looked quite hot in it.

"Here, catch," instructed Ronny, tossing him a bottle of makeup remover.

"Thanks," muttered Will, grabbing the container and then crossing his arms over his bare chest; somewhat caught off guard to be seen half-naked in front of his teammate.

"So, are you glad you decided to dress up for the Halloween party?" asked Ronny.

"Hey, you know I'm always down for a party," Will began to explain. "It's just that I still think dressing up is for little kids. But it's like I said earlier. If you were willing to risk you life to save me in that last battle we faced, the least I could do was put on a costume for your Halloween party."

Will still couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, but he was willing to do a lot more than just put on a Halloween costume for Ronny. In fact, he was ready to just about anything for the girl he had been crushing on since almost the moment they first arrived at the mansion to join Operation Overdrive. With her fierce personality and looks to match, Will had been wanting to tell Ronny how he felt about her for ages. But for once, the smooth operator found himself scared to make a move, given that he had no clue if she was into him, too.

"Dressing up on Halloween is not just for little kids," Ronny remarked, snapping Will out of his reverie. "It's fun at any age."

"Well, don't except my perception on Halloween and dressing up to change anytime soon," replied Will. "You going to bed soon?"

"Nah, I got some stuff to do first," answered Ronny, suddenly looking distracted. "I gotta go. I'll catch you later."

Will shook his head as he watched her leave. Ronny was crazy. He knew he'd never like dressing up.

His mind was still on Halloween when he slipped into bed a short while later, wearing a sleeve, gray gym T-shirt and black, cotton pajama pants. Flipping off the room lights and switching on the lamp on his nighstand, Will decided he would try to get some reading done so he wouldn't fall asleep on a bad note. It was at that moment he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," Will called, wondering who it could possibly be at this late hour of the night.

"What do you think of my costume?" he heard someone at the entrance to his room playfully tease as the door swung open.

Will's jaw instantaneously fell open. There stood Ronny costumed as a witch, but not one that would have been appropriate to have been seen at the mansion that night. Not unless it was the Playboy Mansion.

The black witch's hat was there, sitting on top of her luscious, long, honey-colored locks. So was the broomstick, which Ronny was leaning seductively against. It was just the rest of Ronny's outfit that had Will practically in cardiac arrest: her low-cut, lacy, black lingerie bodice, yellow fishnet stockings and silver high heels.

"I wanted to show you dressing up on Halloween can be fun for adults, too," taunted Ronny as she slowly made her way over to his bedside. "How am I doing?"

"I think my perception of Halloween costumes is _definitely_ starting to change," said Will huskily as he swooped up Ronny and placed her facing him on his lap, causing the girl to giggle delighted.

"Good, I'm glad," grinned Ronny, putting her broom behind Will's back to draw him toward her.

Will arched his back and moved to cup Ronny's cheek as they met in a long, lusty kiss. Will couldn't help but grin throughout their liplock.

Now, _this_ was what he called a Happy Halloween.


	10. Fight

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

Fight

_(Takes place many years in the future) _

"Ooo Will, I totally want to get these cupcake decorators to come to our wedding!!!" gushed Ronny, calling from the dining room table across the San Angeles apartment she shared with her fiancé. "These guys will decorate individual cupcakes for each of our guests…"

"Babe, we already have the fruit tarts, the petite fours platter, the chocolate fountain, not to mention the wedding cake," sighed Will from where he was stretch out across their living room couch. "Don't you think having cupcake decorators too is a little much?"

"Oh! And we can get napkins and plates with our initials monogrammed into them!!!" squealed Ronny, clearly not paying attention to what her husband had just said.

"Babe…" called Will again; exasperation filling his voice.

"I wonder if the wedding planners would be willing to decorate the sushi bar during the appetizer hour with an ice sculpture," Ronny continued to muse dreamily, lost in her wedding world.

"Babe…" repeated Will, now clearly sounding annoyed.

"And I wonder if they could paint a portrait of us into our wedding cake!" exclaimed Ronny; her illuminated expression reflecting the light bulb idea that had just gone off in her head.

"RONNY!!!!" shouted Will.

"Oh Honey, you were saying something?" asked Ronny naively, causing Will to cover his face with a pillow and groan into it.

"Babe, I know how much you like planning big parties, and I totally get that you girls have your dream weddings, well, dreamed up pretty much by the time your five years old," began Will once he had removed the pillow. "I love you more than anything, but…"

"But what…" interrupted Ronny pointedly.

"I mean, just if it was up to me, I'd prefer something small," offered Will. "You know, just us, our parents and the Operation Overdrive team. None of this ice sculptures or cake portraits or anything like that."

"WILL!!!" whined Ronny.

"Hey, what can I say?" shrugged Will. "I'm a spy. I like to do things discretely. But like I said, I love you, and I want you to have the wedding day of your dreams."

"Then stop being a spoilsport about it!!!" yelled Ronny, shooting up from her chair so fast the furniture almost toppled over.

"Ronny…" begged Will as his fiancée marched down the called. "Come on!" he pleaded as she slammed their bedroom door shut.

Will got up off the couch and followed his fiancée down the hall. Knocking gently at their bedroom door, he once again asked for her to come out but to no avail. Will shook the doorknob only to realize Ronny had locked their bedroom door.

_When will men ever learn to keep their big mouths shut_, wondered Will, feeling frustrated with himself as he flopped back down on the living room couch and drifted into a troubled dream about flying cupcakes, melting ice sculptures and Ronny tossing her engagement ring back in his face.

* * *

_(Hours later)_

"Will, wake up," he heard through his sleep someone calling to him.

"Don't give back the ring," Will mumbled drowsily, still half-asleep. "I like the racecar sushi cupcake."

"Huh??" asked Ronny, not even being able to make out half of what he had just said. "Will, wake up!!"

"Ronny??" inquired Will, sitting up as he finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh good, you're up," said Ronny cheerfully. "Come on. We're eloping."

"Ronny, why are their suitcases at our front door…" Will began to ask before her last words suddenly hit him like a freight train. "ELOPING?!?"

"Come on, get up!" repeated Ronny patiently. "I made some calls, and if we hurry, the justice of the peace will still be able to marry us tonight at the gazebo in the park."

"Wait, what happened to your monogrammed plates and wedding cake with our picture on it and your dream big wedding?" asked Will, taking his fiancee's hand. "I know how much you like big parties."

"True, but I'm also a racecar driver," Ronny reminded him. "I like to do things fast, and you like to do things discretely. So, eloping is perfect for us! Besides, marriage is all about compromise, right?"

"Then how about we do this? We elope tonight, and then we'll throw the biggest wedding bash later with all the desserts and guests you want," suggested Will.

"Will, that's perfect!" exclaimed Ronny, leaning forward and kissing him hard. "I love you so much!!!!"

"I love you, too, Mrs. Anton," grinned Will before kissing his soon-to-be wife passionately again.

**A/N: Can you tell I'm big on eloping? I had Sky and Z elope in "Guy of My Dreams," too! Just felt like pointing that out, haha. **


	11. Darkness

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

**A/N: Hey there! Just wanted to plug for you Mystic Force fans my new story, "Gossip Girl." (Yes, it is based off of the popular book/TV series). I hope y'all will check it out. OK, back to the theme challenge! Happy reading! - Destiny45**

Darkness

_(Takes place after the episode, "Just Like Me") _

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" shrieked Ronny, dropping the basket of laundry she was carrying upon hearing the deafening crash of thunder coming from overhead the mansion.

"Come on, Ronny! You're not scared of a little storm are you?" teased Mack, before turning his attention back to the game of pool he was playing with Will.

"NO!" shot back Ronny indignantly as she bent down to start picking up her clothes that had scattered across the Rec Room floor when she had dropped the laundry basket. "The thunder just startled me, that's all. And I wouldn't call this a 'little' storm, Mack! It's been pouring cats and dogs outside for hours now. I sure hope Dax and Rose make it back home from their mission OK."

"On my home planet, lightening means we're going to have a good banana crop this year," cut in Tyzonn brightly from where he was sitting on the couch; his statement causing his three friends to turn around and stare at him strangely.

"So if it's not lightening and thunder, what does scare you, Ronny?" asked Will as he came over to help her pick up her clothes.

_You, Will_, _and telling you how I really feel about you_, thought Ronny to herself sorrowfully as she stared deep into the dark eyes of her fellow ranger she found some handsome and had been crushing on since she got to the mansion.

"Well, Ronny?" prodded Will, flashing her one of his trademark cocky grins that made her week in the knees.

"Uhhhh, well, it's just…" hemmed Ronny, causing Will to look at her quizzically.

Ronny was eternally grateful to the heavens for cutting off her embarrassing stammering with another booming thunderclap. Everyone jumped as another bolt of lightening the next instant shot down from the sky and seemed to practically land right outside the mansion window. This was followed by a loud fizzing noise.

And then complete darkness.

"We've lost power!!!" shouted Tyzonn in a panic.

"Thanks Ty, we would have never figured that out without you," replied Will sarcastically.

"I don't know why the mansion's back-up power generators haven't kicked in," wondered Mack. "Will you come with me to check it out?"

"Wait, who do you want to come with you…" started Ronny.

"We're good, Ron, be back in minute. Hopefully with some power," responded Mack cheerfully as Ronny through the pitch black a pair of footsteps growing distant.

In the darkness, Ronny was unsure of who remained with her until she felt some dreads brush against her cheek. _Will_, she realized, her heart automatically skipping a beat. She was realizing she would never have the nerve to tell him she liked him when just looking at his gorgeous face and wickedly handsome smile made her lose all her cool. Maybe now, with the lights out, was the time if she was ever going to get up the guts to make her move.

"I know this probably isn't the time to be telling you this," laughed Ronny nervously. "But whatever, here it is. I…I…I have a crush on you!!!"

Ronny held her breath as she waited for Will's response. Yet the knots in her stomach only tightened as the room remained eerily silent in the darkness. Praying she hadn't completely freaked, or worse, grossed Will out, Ronny nervously plowed on ahead.

"Please don't be too freaked out," begged Ronny. "It's just you asked me what I was scared of earlier, and it was telling you how I felt about you. I thought maybe here in the darkness, I could get up the guts to tell you how much I care about you and have been wanting to kiss you since the first day I've met you…"

The lights at that moment chose to flicker on in the room, and once again, Ronny screamed. For starring right back at her with a grin a mile wide on his face was, not Will, but Tyzonn.

"Do you like my Will wig?" Tyzonn asked her eagerly."I wanted to try it on again from earlier today when I was trying to dress like Will. He is so lucky to have real hair like this. I love shaking my head from side to side with this on…"

"TYZONN!!!" exclaimed Ronny angrily, not only for having not identified himself before, but for the fake locks of hair from his wig that were now whipping her in the face.

"Sorry," apologized Tyzonn sheepishly, removing the wig before growing 100 percent genuinely serious. "But the next time I see Will, I will be sure to pass along your message to him that you have a crush on him and want to kiss him," he said, listing bullet points off on his fingers with genuine seriousness written on his face.

"Tyzonn, that's not a good…" began Ronny nervously.

"Oh Mack, Will, you're back!" interrupted Tyzonn upon seeing his friends return to the Rec Room. "Good job getting the power back on. Oh Will, before I forgot, Ronny told me that she wants to…"

"TYZONN, don't you DARE!!!!!" shrieked Ronny, picking up her laundry basket and beginning to hurl at him shirts, socks, panties… any item of clothing she could get her hands on to keep him from opening his mouth.

"But… but… I was just trying to be polite and pass your message on to…" stuttered Tyzonn in pure confusion as he was pelted with panties.

"Don't you EVER repeated what I just told you!!!!" warned Ronny, continuing to throw her laundry at him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Tyzonn as a yellow sports bra landed on his head, running from the room with Ronny close on his heels.

"Girls," sighed Will, shaking his head as he exchanged an amused glance with Mack. "They have a way of even making aliens look normal."


	12. Mirror

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. **Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it. **

**A/N: I just posted my FIRST-EVER PR music video on YouTube, and it's a Roll vid!! I made it to go with this romance theme challenge I'm writing here on Will & Ronny, so I hope you guys will check it out (link's in my profile). THANKS! **

Mirror

_(Takes place after the Operation Overdrive ends a few years into the future) _

"I'm calling off our wedding," announced Ronny, causing Will to spit the huge gulp of milk he had taken in clear across their kitchen table.

"But our wedding's in two months!!!" sputtered Will. "The invitations have already been sent out! You already bought a dress."

"I want it called off," repeated Ronny firmly.

"Baby, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry," gushed Will, being a typical guy, not actually sure what he had done wrong but knowing that when it involved an angry girlfriend, he just apologize as fast and furious as possibly.

"It's not you, it's me," sighed Ronny despondently.

"Oh that's never good," muttered Will to himself upon hearing the classic break-up line; now positive he had screwed up somehow.

"Just look!!!" wailed Ronny as she held up before a cracked piece of glass.

"It's a broken mirror," stated Will, looking at the object his girlfriend was holding up before him like a dead rat. "Wait, you want to call off our wedding because you broke your bathroom vanity mirror?"

"Will, a broken mirror means 7 years back luck," exclaimed Ronny. "I'm doomed. Our marriage is doomed."

"Baby, I think our love is strong enough to overcome a broken mirror," chuckled Will, wrapping Ronny in his arms and kissing his bride-to-be on the forehead.

"Will…" was all Ronny could say, gazing up at her fiancée gratefully as she lay the broken mirror down on the countertop.

"Come on, let's drop all this 'calling-off-the-wedding' nonsense and take a look at the package that arrived for you while you were in the bathroom," said Will, leading Ronny over to the awaiting box.

Looking like a kid about to open Christmas presents, Ronny eagerly cut open the package. Her eyes widened delightedly as she beheld the stacks of yellow paper inside. But her smile immediately morphed into a frown as soon as she read the black-ink print on the paper.

"I see our monogrammed napkins for the wedding cocktail hour have arrived," said Will. "What's wrong?" he added quickly, seeing his fiance's eyes tearing up again.

"My 7 years back luck is beginning already!" cried Ronny, throwing the napkin in his face.

"Wilma Anton and… Robert Robinson..." read Will slowly. "Oh no…"

"They got our names wrong!" huffed Ronny, stating the obvious.

"Gee, ya think?" shot back Will sarcastically.

"It's the curse of the mirror," sobbed Ronny as she lay her head down in Will's lap.

"Baby, even if you were carrying around a bad luck curse, nothing would ever stop me from wanting to marry you," said Will sweetly, stroking his wife's hair.


	13. Album

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it.

**DEDICATION: To Enigmaforum, the most devoted Vander shipper I know and an even more devoted friend. Happy Birthday!!! **

Album

_(Takes place after the Operation Overdrive ends a few years into the future; references events from episode "Once A Ranger") _

"Will! Ronny!" exclaimed Xander as he rushed out from behind the counter to give his old friends hugs.

"Hey man, it's been way too long since we've gotten to see you!" Will greeted the Mystic Force Green ranger, slapping him on the back.

"For once, my fiancé is right," teased Ronny; both she and Xander burst out into laughter as Will feigned a look of mock hurt before wrapping an arm around his fiancée and kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Yeah, I heard about the wedding," continued Xander. "Congratulations!"

"That's actually why we're here," explained Will. "We're shopping for an album to play at the reception."

"Figure we'd take advantage of that 10 percent Rock Porium discount you're always offering us," Ronny added, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

"Xander, are you giving her a discount so you can try to get her to go out with you?" the three suddenly heard an annoyed voice pipe up.

"Aww, that's my sweet Vida!" sang Xander, walking over to where a girl with short, black hair had just emerged from the Rock Porium back office. "As usual, you think you have it all figured out?"

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time my paycheck has suffered due to your lackluster attempts to jumpstart your dating life," the young woman with green streaks in her hair remarked with biting sarcasm.

"Think she is jealous much?" whispered Ronny to Will, who shot back an agreeing grin.

"ANYWAY, Vida," Xander resumed as he put his hand at the small of her back and guided her over to their guests. "This is Will and Ronny, who are also two former power rangers. I met them when I went to San Angeles to team up with Operation Overdrive to help defeat Thrax, Lord Zedd and Rita's son. Will and Ronny are here at the Rock Porium shopping for a wedding album."

"Wedding album?" repeated Vida, flushing embarrassedly. "Congratulations! Hey, I'm sorry what I said earlier about Xander giving you the discount 'cause…"

"Don't worry about it!" Ronny cut in cheerfully. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to finally meet one of Xander's friends. Especially you."

"Why especially me?" inquired Vida.

Vida's eyes narrowed as she gazed at Xander suspiciously. His attention had suddenly become fixed to a particular spot on the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Watching the tension rise between the two, Ronny let out a chuckle.

"It's just we've heard so much about you from Xander," continued Ronny. "He's always going on about what a great ranger you were and how you're this amazing DJ…"

"And how you annoy the heck out of him… OOOWWW!" yelped Will upon receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs from his fiancée.

"Huh?" wondered Vida, looking at Will puzzled.

"What were you saying, mate?" asked Xander.

"He wasn't saying _anything_," Ronny answered for him as she shot Will a pointed gaze, who looked up sheepishly. "So, are Nick and the others around? We'd love to meet them, too."

"They're on their way here," responded Vida. "They're running a little late to work today."

"All right, wedding album," said Will. "What suggestions do you got?"

"_I'll _help you guys pick out an album," Xander declared as he ushered the couple toward the music bins. "V, the trash needs to get taken out. So guys, were you looking for something sweet and sappy or rock and rolly or…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on!" Vida exclaimed loudly, causing all three to jump. "Xander, _what_ are you doing???"

"Helping the customers?" said Xander in a tone that was more of a question than an answer.

"No, I mean what are you doing helping Will and Ronny pick out a wedding album while telling me to go take out the trash?!?" questioned Vida impatiently as her hands rested on her hips.

"Plan Manager. Gotta love it," he added, giving Vida a wink.

"Xander, I'm the top music expert around here," she shot back. "I should be helping our friends pick out an album, and you should see what's it is like to be doing some manual labor for once in your life."

"V, that plan would then deny me the pleasure of supervising my favorite person," cooed Xander, looking at her sweetly. "That person being you."

"Do you really think you're such a smooth-talker that you can charm your way out of anything?" asked Vida in exasperation as she stomped over to him.

"Do you really have to argue with me about everything?" retorted Xander, stepping closer to her.

"Hey, I can't HELP it if I'm the only one around here with enough balls to put you in your place," Vida sniped, shoving her finger into his chest.

"Xander the Great doesn't need 'putting in his place,'" he replied pompously, shaking his head mockingly in front of her face.

"Boy, there really is not enough room in this conversation for me, you _and _your ego!" snapped Vida furiously; her mouth now only inches apart from Xander's.

"OK, that's the end of Round 1, folks!" Ronny interrupted jokingly in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

Even so, it took Xander and Vida a few seconds to come out of their intense staring match. Both spun around almost simultaneously and crossed their arms when they were back to back. Despite their overstated show of distaste for the other person, the fact that they were still sneaking glances over their shoulders at each other didn't escape Ronny or Will.

"I'd say it's a draw," commented Will. "What do you say, Baby?"

"I'd say there is some sizzling chemistry between our two opponents here, Baby," replied Ronny

as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist and gazed up at him adoringly.

"Maybe Xander and Vida should move Round 2 to the bedroom," Will chuckled.

"Wait, BEDROOM?!?" Xander shouted, looking at Will like he was crazy.

"Sizzling chemistry?!?" repeated Vida, looking horrified.

"Seriously though, hasn't anyone ever told you that you two would make a great couple???" Ronny asked excitedly.

"Really, it's an _enigma_ to me why you two aren't together," Will agreed.

"Really mate, come on now!" begged Xander. "That wasn't what it looked like. Vida just gets too worked up by things sometimes. You know, a little over-excited."

"Yeah, Ronny's often the same way," remarked Will.

"WOMEN!" the two sighed in unison, which caused them both to laugh as they made their way across the shop continuing to swap tales about their respective companions.

"Will and Xander really are a lot more alike than people first realize," chuckled Ronny. "But did you hear them just talking about us like that. Saying we get over-excited. That's crazy talk! Can you believe them??"

"I can't believe you!" exclaimed Vida. "Where do you get off thinking that I like Xander? That Xander likes me?!? He's always trying to piss me off and get under my skin. Plus, he puts me on trash duty all the time, which is the nastiest job in the store!"

"Haven't you ever heard the cliché that guys are meanest to or tease the girl they like the most?" inquired Ronny. "You know clichés become clichés 'cause they're usually true."

"Whatever," Vida replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, all the time you spend giving Xander a hard time and getting up in his face," pressed Ronny. "Are you really going to tell me you don't have feelings for him???"

"It's just… well, you see… it's like…" Vida hemmed as a huge, knowing smile broke across her friend's face. "Hey, Ronny?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't say anything to Xander, will you?" asked Vida, blushing sheepishly.

"I _knew_ it!!!" Ronny grinned as she pumped her fist high in the air. "Another win for me!"

"Ronny!!" Vida exclaimed with a horrified look.

"Don't worry!" Ronny laughed, wrapping an arm supportively around Vida's shoulder. "Your secret crush on Xander is safe with me."

Meanwhile, across the store, Will and Xander regarded the girls curiously. Both desperately wished they could make out what Ronny and Vida were saying, especially since they looked so animated. Sighing, Xander turned back to face Will.

"So what I was telling you before, mate. You won't say anything to Vida, will you?" Xander asked nervously.

"Don't worry, man!" Will reassured him as he bumped fists with Xander. "Your secret crush on Vida is safe with me."

**Happy Birthday, Enigmaforum!!!!**


	14. Gift

Disclaimer: "Power Rangers" does not belong to me. Each chapter in this theme challenge is its own mini-story and not related to or built off any that have come before or will come after it.

**A/N: My Valentine's Day edition of this Will/Ronny romance theme challenge. Enjoy!**

Gift

_(Takes place a few years into the future, after Operation Overdrive ends) _

Ronny was seeing red this Valentine's Day, but all she was feeling was blue.

Certainly, it wasn't due her lack of enthusiasm about the annual celebration of romance. Ronny, who was known as a habitual holiday home decorator, had once again strung cupid cut-outs from her ceiling and lined her walls her shiny, cellophane hearts. There were candy hearts on every tabletop and pairs of bears whose magnetically attracted noses made them look like they were kissing. Ronny had even thrown cherry-colored covers of her furniture, making her home look more Valentine's Day ready than the inside of a Hallmark store.

The holiday this year was supposed to have been extra special for her this year, because she finally had found her one, true Valentine. Will Anton, her former Operation Overdrive teammate, was without a doubt the love of her life. After years of flirting around their feelings for another, they had finally gotten together five months ago. Ronny had been just beside herself looking forward to celebrating their first Valentine's Day together as a couple.

Yet all her excitement had proved to be for naught when Will had been called away an emergency artifacts recovery mission in Hawaii by the government just a few days before February 14. Ronny had so been looking forward to exchanging tons of gifts and cheesy cards with Will while they fed each chocolates and danced around her living room to sappy love songs. Now, it looked like the only cuddling she was going to be able to do this Valentine's Day was with her magnetically making-out teddy bears.

At that moment, Ronny's reverie was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called as she made her way toward the front of her home.

"Delivery for Ms. Veronica Robison," she heard an unfamiliar voice respond.

Trying get over the mutual shock of hearing her whole first name used as well as that couldn't recall having placed a pizza delivery order, Ronny zipped up a yellow hoodie over her white tank top. Lastly before answering the door, she brushed the candy crumbs off her black, cargo pants. Then reaching for her wallet, Ronny turned the knob and braced for the overwhelming aromas of fresh dough topped with tomato and melted cheese.

Yet Ronny practically dropped her purse on the floor when she realized the delivery wasn't for food, but for flowers. There were not one, she counted, but two… three… four guys holding large, glass vases filled with long-stem red roses. An astonished smile broke out across Ronny's face as she blinked her eyes, still unable to believe the sight.

"We have five dozen roses for Ms. Veronica…" began one of the deliveryman.

"You can set them down in there," interrupted Ronny, pointing to her dining room table that was covered with a red-and-pink checkered cloth.

Once the deliverymen had left, Ronny slowly circled her dining room table as she tried to take in the sight of her eating space completely covered by the statuesque flowers. It was then she noticed an enveloped attached to one of the glass vases. Opening the card, Ronny caught her breathe as she read the note:

_Five dozen roses -- one for each month we've been together, the best months of my life. I'm so sorry I can't be there to tell you this in person. I love you so much, Baby._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Will _

A sad, smile crossed Ronny's face as she fingered one of the petals. She missed Will so much. She loved his gift, but what she really wanted for Valentine's Day was…

A key turning her in front door caused Ronny to catch her breath. There was only one other person who had access to her house. She raced toward the door, and threw it open. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears of joy filled her eyes when she saw who was on her front steps.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby."

Ronny grinned from ear-to-ear. She had gotten the Valentine's Day gift she'd been wishing for all along after all.


End file.
